


[Vtrans] The Color Bandit and The Outsider

by kachesscrime



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Color Theory AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachesscrime/pseuds/kachesscrime
Summary: Author: indiestripper (from tumblr)Disclaim: I own nothing but this translationLink to original fic: http://indiestripper.tumblr.com/post/108034538245/the-color-bandit-and-the-outsiderTranslated with permission. Please take out with full creditsTác phẩm dựa trên prompt:  Bất kì thứ gì Dan chạm vào đều hoá xám, và cậu phải đeo găng tay để ngăn điều đó xảy ra. Cậu ghét điều đó. Một ngày, cậu gặp Phil, anh chàng có sức mạnh biến mọi thứ thành cầu vồng.





	[Vtrans] The Color Bandit and The Outsider

Dan Howell là một nhân vật mà người ta vẫn hay gọi là Kẻ Cướp Sắc. Đó là kiểu người có khả năng hút sạch màu sắc ra khỏi mọi thứ họ chạm vào, để lại không gì khác ngoài một vạt xám nhàm chán. Và họ cực kì hiếm. Hầu hết mọi người thường khiến vật dụng chung quanh có màu sắc rực rỡ, thì Kẻ Cướp Sắc không thể.

Dan ghét cái tên đó kinh khủng khiếp. Cậu chẳng thực sự "cướp" được cái khỉ gì, và cũng chẳng nhận được tí tẹo màu mè nào từ mấy thứ cậu sờ vào. Chỉ đơn giản là gột rửa sạch tất cả ra khỏi chúng. Dan ghét như thế, ghét cả màu xám và phát ốm lên với nó. Từ khi còn nhỏ, cậu đã mắc kẹt với sắc xỉn ảm đạm của than. Mọi bàn học, mọi cuốn sách, mọi cây bút đều có kết cục "xám xịt" y như nhau. Trong khi bạn bè cậu luôn vui vẻ và rực rỡ, Dan chỉ im lặng ngồi đó và cầu trời mình không lỡ tay đụng phải bất cứ thứ gì.

Giờ Dan đã lớn, và cậu sống tự lập trong một căn hộ có màu như cầu vồng xám. Mặt quầy bếp ban đầu vốn mang màu đồng ấm áp khi cậu mới chuyển vào, nhưng sau một tuần chuyển tới, cái bàn đó giờ xám như tro. Thảm trải sàn phòng cũng từng có màu xanh, và bây giờ thì nó trông như bầu trời khi bão vậy. Tường, bàn ăn, đồ gia dụng, tất cả đều khoác một lớp màu xám chán ngắt ở nhiều cấp độ. Cả quần áo của Dan cũng y như vậy. Cậu còn chẳng buồn mua đồ màu mè nữa, vì kiều gì chúng chẳng biến hết thành một kiểu giống nhau. Thậm chí đến cửa ra vào của cậu còn có màu như đá đen. Tệ hơn, căn hộ của cậu là thứ chán nhất trong cả khu nhà. Tất cả mọi người đều có một nét đặc biệt và sáng sủa. Người phụ nữ nhà kế bên có màu xanh bạc hà sáng, trong khi người đàn ông ở tầng dưới có màu đỏ rực. Hành lang thì như cầu vồng luôn, mà đó thì không phải là thứ Dan có thể hòa vào cùng được.

Dan thường ở yên trong nhà, đọc sách và đánh đàn hầu hết mọi ngày. Cậu không khoải ra ngoài chỉ để thấy thể giới tươi đẹp thế nào và rồi để tự nhắc rằng cậu sẽ chẳng bao giờ là một phần của cảnh sắc đẹp đẽ nhường ấy.

Sau khi rời chỗ làm, Dan sẽ về nhà, ném chìa khóa lên mặt bàn ăn có màu khói, cởi đôi găng tay cách li, thả rơi ba lô bên cái ghê bành xám đen và lê lết về phòng. Đấy là nơi cậu dành để khóa chặt bản thân, lăn lộn trên cái ga giường đen một mình, và không khiến phần còn lại của quả đất khiếp hãi vì thứ màu khủng khiếp mà mình tạo ra.

Hôm nay cũng y như thế. Dan đã bước về đến cửa và quăng ném đồ đạc như cậu vẫn hay làm trước khi tiến vào bếp để nhồi thứ gì đó vào cái dạ dày đói meo. Mở tủ lạnh, Dan làu bàu trong họng khi nhìn khay thức ăn trước mắt. Có lẽ cậu nên đeo cả găng tay cách li khi ăn, vì thức ăn màu xám trông kinh chết đi được.

Ngay khi Dan vừa nhét món đồ ăn liền vào lò vi sóng thì cậu nghe thấy tiếng gõ ngoài cửa. Dan quay người lại và bất ngờ khi thấy những tia màu lóe lên cánh cửa cùng lúc với mỗi tiếng gõ. Cậu sốc đến nỗi quên cả việc phải trả lời.

"Vâng, tôi đến ngay". Dan đáp lại khi tiếng gõ cửa vừa dứt. Cánh cửa nhà đã chuyển qua một màu xanh sáng trong vòng một khắc trước khi quay trở lại sắc xám như thường lệ.

Đứng ngoài cửa phòng Dan là một người đàn ông với mái tóc đen ngắn và mắt xanh sáng rực. Dan chưa từng gặp anh ta trước đây.

"Xin chào, mình là Phil. Mình vừa chuyển vào căn hộ bên cạnh, và mình tự hỏi liệu cậu có chổi không?".

"Ờ, tất nhiên rồi. À và mình là Dan." . Cậu bước qua một bên. "Anh vào đi"

"Oh, cảm ơn nhé Dan". Phil cười trước khi bước vào. Phil thực sự có vẻ thú vị. Áo sơ mi của cậu ta có màu đỏ chói mắt trong khi quần cậu ta màu vàng sáng. Dan đi đến tủ để chổi, không thể đừng được mà quay lại nhìn người kia lần nữa. Cậu ta thực sự rất nổi bật khi đứng giữa căn phòng nhàm tẻ của Dan. Cậu nhìn Phil khi cậu ta trượt tay vào túi quần, và bỗng dưng quần cậu ta từ màu vàng biến thành xanh olive. Kể cả tất của cậu ta cũng có màu khác nhau nữa.

"Vậy em là, ờ, Kẻ Cướp Sắc hay gì...?". Dan giật mình khi nghe thấy câu hỏi.

"Đại loại vậy. Thế anh thì sao? Sao anh làm được việc đó hay vậy? Thay đổi màu và mọi thứ.". Dan chưa từng gặp một người có thể đổi màu mọi thứ trước đây.

"Anh cũng không chắc phải gọi là gì, nhưng mẹ luôn gọi anh là "Nhóc Ngoại Lệ", vì khả năng của anh nắm ngoài lí thuyết về màu sắc". Phil hơi chúi người về trước, đặt hai bàn tay lên mặt bàn ăn của Dan, biến nó thành màu xanh da trời êm dịu. "Ối, xin lỗi!". Phil rụt vội tay, đưa mắt nhìn Dan vẻ hối lỗi. Dan chỉ có thể đứng đó, mồm há hốc trong giây lát.

"Uhm, không... không sao cả, ổn mà". Đã rất lâu trước đây kể từ khi Dan nhìn thấy một màu sắc nào đó ngoài xám trong căn hộ của riêng mình. Cậu nhớ điều đó quay quắt. Dan quay lại, đưa cây chổi cho anh chàng tóc đen, và khi anh ta vừa chạm vào, cái chổi hóa ra hồng chóe.

"Cảm ơn nhé. Anh làm vỡ đĩa khi xếp đồ, và anh chẳng có cái chồi nào nên...".

"Không việc gì đâu, thật đấy".

"Được rồi, anh quay lại ngay".

Ngay khi Phil vừa bước ra ngoài, cánh cửa sau lưng cậu nhiễm màu cam tuyệt đẹp. Dan đứng đó, liếc mắt qua cái bàn ăn xanh dương. Trong chốc lát, họng cậu nghẹn lại, và rồi câu khóc.

Nước mắt Dan rơi như thác khi cậu cố thở bình thường trở lại. Quá lâu rồi, và Dan nhớ, rất nhớ. Cậu thấy mình đang ngồi sụp trên thảm trải sàn, cố lau nước mắt. Phil sẽ trở lại sớm với cây chổi của cậu.

___________________

Sau vài tuần, Dan gặp lại Phil nhiều lần hơn nữa. Ban đầu, anh ta chỉ gõ cửa và hỏi mượn chút muối hay vài thứ lặt vặt, nhưng càng về sau, Dan càng chào mừng Phil ghé qua, và coi anh như bạn mình. Dan không phiền khi Phil tới, thật vậy, và mỗi khi anh rời đi, căn hộ Dan lại rực rỡ hơn một chút. Và cậu yêu điều đó. Sofa của cậu màu đỏ. Bàn ăn của cậu màu xanh như bầu trời. Những phím đàn như ngập trong cơn mưa màu sắc khi Dan dạy Phil cách đánh đàn. Một bên rèm của cậu hóa ra màu oải hương khi chỗ đĩa của cậu thì thực sự là cầu vồng nhờ vào mỗi lần Phil qua ăn tối.

Dan thích những gì Phil mang đến cho mình bao nhiều, cậu cũng mê mẩn Phil bấy nhiều. Họ có rất nhiều điểm chung. Cả hai đọc cùng một kiểu sách, có cùng khẩu vị âm nhạc. Cả hai có thể tâm sự vài tiếng đồng hồ, và câu chuyện vẫn chẳng nhạt đi chút nào. Dan sẽ lắng nghe chăm chú mọi thứ mà Phil nói. Một lần, Phil kể về việc trở thành Ngoại Lệ khiến anh gặp rắc rối như thế nào, khi anh ấy đến trường mà quên găng tay cách li, và kết quả là anh biến nửa ngôi trường thành cầu vồng.

Lần đầu Dan đến căn hộ của Phil là khi cậu tổ chức một buổi tiệc tân gia. Phil mời vài người bạn đến, và anh ấy nói với Dan đầu tiên về việc này.

Dan dành gần một tiếng đồng hồ lo lắng về việc mình sẽ mặc gì, trước khi khoác lên một chiếc sơ mi trắng cài cúc cao cổ và quần bó đen. Cậu còn phát khùng lên với mớ tóc mái bất trị của mình cho đến lúc tới nhà Phil. Khi tới nơi, cửa nhà Phil bật mở và mọi người có vẻ đã đến đủ.

"Dan, vào đi". Phil đứng ngay trước cửa để đón cậu trong bộ đồ như quang phổ. Dan lập tức cảm thấy yêu thích căn hộ của anh. Mấy thứ đồ dùng cũng hơi na ná nhau, nhưng sặc sỡ hơn nhiều. Cậu chưa bao giờ thấy một căn nhà nào tràn trề sức sống đến thế.

"Đây là Pj". Phil chỉ tay vào một cậu trai đóng bộ màu hồng. "Đó là Carrie". Cô ấy xanh rực. "Còn cái cậu ở trong bếp kia là Chris". Dan nhìn theo tay Phil chỉ và thấy một anh chàng tím lịm từ đỉnh đầu tới gót chân. Thật sặc sỡ. Phil tiếp tục giới thiệu Dan với mọi người trong phòng. Tất cả khiến Dan ngộp thở. Mọi người đều thân thiện và cởi mở, và điều đó làm Dan cảm thấy thoải mái và dễ chịu. Tuy thế, cậu vẫn tích cực đóng vai một bông hoa dựa tường (wallflower) trong suốt bữa tiệc. Dù vậy, Dan vẫn thấy vui. Cậu vẫn chưa biến thứ gì thành màu xám, cũng chưa có ai nhắc đến cụm từ "Kẻ Cướp Sắc" trong suốt buổi tối. Ít ra là cho tới khi Dan bắt đầu hơi xỉn xỉn.

Hầu hết thời gian, Dan ngồi dính trên sofa. Khi được đưa cho một li đồ uống, cậu thoải mái tận hưởng nó. Một li, hai li, ba li rồi bảy, tám li, đến lúc đó Dan vẫn thấy ổn, và rồi cậu cố đứng dậy.

Dan đẩy mình khỏi chỗ ngồi, và cậu thấy mình lảo đảo. Cậu vươn tay để giữ cho mình khỏi ngã, và đó là lúc mọi thứ đi chệch hướng. Cậu chạm vào cái ghế mình vừa đứng dậy, chạm vào cái bàn cà phê, chạm vào tấm thảm trải sàn, và chạm vào váy Carrie. Tất cả mọi người đứng đó, nhìn chằm chằm khi Dan khiến cả căn phòng tối sầm lại. Cậu trai hồng chóe, hay Pj giúp Dan đứng lên. Phil, mặt khác, đờ ra trong vòng một giây.

Khi Dan đã đứng được thẳng, thì trang phục của mọi người đã hóa ra đủ sắc xám.

"Tớ nghĩ là cậu ấy cần nằm nghỉ một tẹo". Pj cười khúc khích. Dan đương lầm bầm, vài từ ngữ rời rạc toát ra khỏi miệng. Phil gật đầu, nửa kéo nữa đỡ Dan về phòng ngủ của mình. Khi họ thành công kéo được Dan lên cái giường mà hiện tại đã hóa ra màu đồng xỉn, Phil nhờ Pj lấy giùm một chút nước.

Phl ngồi xuống bên giường cạnh Dan và nhẹ nhàng xoa lưng cho cậu.

"Em xin lỗi, Phil". Giọng cậu khàn khàn, còn mắt cậu thì đã ngập đầy lệ.

"Vì sao em lại xin lỗi anh chứ Dan?"

"Em biến nhà anh thành xấu tệ". Giờ thì Dan đã cuộn tròn mình lại. Cậu khổ sở làm sao!

"Ý em là màu xám ấy hả?". Khá rõ ràng là như thế: Dan không thích việc biến tất cả mọi thứ xung quanh thành màu tro. Phil nhận ra điều đó khá là nhanh. Ấy là do cái cách Dan nhìn hạnh phúc thế nào khi Phil chạm vào thứ gì đó trong nhà cậu ấy và một màu sắc mới xuất hiện. Và, cái chổi Phil mượn của Dan khi cả hai gặp nhau lần đầu vẫn mang một màu hồng rực.

"Dan, màu của em đẹp lắm". Và Phil thực sự nghĩ thế. Anh yêu căn hộ của Dan. Nhà anh trông như thể một cái cầu vồng dở người tới và nôn mửa khắp các ngóc ngách, trong khi nhà Dan làm đầu óc anh cảm thấy thư giãn.

"Ờ chuẩn đấy. Chẳng ai thích cái thứ màu tệ hại như vậy cả. Ạm có nguyên cả cái bảng màu, còn em có xám. Em chẳng hợp với bất kì chỗ nào trừ mấy cái đám tang." Dan sụt sịt và càu nhàu.

"Ôi thôi nào. Em hợp nhất khi ở trong này đấy". Phil nói, nằm xuống bên cạnh Dan. Anh ôm lấy Dan và hôn lên đỉnh đầu cậu ấy. "Dan, anh thích căn hộ của em, thích quần áo của em, và thích cả em nữa". Có lẽ là do rượu, nhưng Phil mặc kệ. Anh chưa từng nghĩ nghiêm túc đến cảm xúc của mình dành cho Dan, nhưng giờ khi nói ra rồi, anh không hề hối hận một chút nào.

Giờ thì đến lượt Dan bối rối. Cậu đã dành mọi đêm kể từ khi Phil lần đầu gõ cửa phòng mình để nghĩ về anh ấy. Cậu chơi đàn cho anh ấy, nấu bữa tối cùng nhau. Cậu đã mơ mộng đến chuyện sống cùng với Phil trong một căn nhà có màu của cầu vồng và bão. Dan biết rõ mình thích Phil, nhưng chẳng hiểu vì sao, cậu không tin những gì mình vừa nghe được.

"... Anh không thích em theo kiểu đó."

"Anh thề, Dan Howell, anh có." Phil hôn má Dan, kéo cậu khỏi cái tư thế nửa nằm nữa ngồi.

"Không, anh khô-" Dan còn chẳng kịp nói hết câu. Môi Phil đang áp lấy môi cậu. Bàn tay anh lùa vào mái tóc nâu của Dan, ngực anh đè lên ngực câu.

Dan đờ đãn một lúc để hiểu những gì đang xảy ra. Trong một giây, mắt Dan mở to vì sốc, nhưng cuối cùng, cậu khép mi mắt, nghiêng nghiêng đầu để môi hai người vừa vặn vào với nhau. Tay cậu túm nhẹ lấy áo Phil, khiến nó biến thành màu tro. Dan ôm Phil thật chặt, và lúc đó, Dan cảm thấy mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn.

Ngoài cửa phòng, Pj lặng lẽ đóng cửa để không làm phiền đến hai tên sến lụa trong phòng. Anh trở lại phòng bếp, trút cốc nước xuống bồn rửa trước khi quay qua phòng khách để bảo cho mọi người đã đến lúc về. Khi các vị khác đã rời đi, Pj kéo cánh cửa ra vào đóng lại, để lại mình Dan và Phil trong căn hộ xen kẽ giữa đủ thứ màu sặc sỡ và sắc xám êm dịu.


End file.
